Ludo's Family Reuinon
by Windrises
Summary: Star tries to get Ludo to bond with his family to make him stop being evil.


Note: Star vs. the Forces of Evil was created by Daron Nefcy and was made by Disney Television Animation.

Star Butterfly was understandably tired of dealing with Ludo trying to steal her magical wand. She was getting desperate to find a way to end her petty rivalry with Ludo, so she paid a visit to the house of Ludo's parents.

Brudo and Lady Avarius, Ludo's dad and mom, heard the sound of Star knocking on the door. Brudo grumpily stared at Lady Avarius and asked, "Can't you make whatever freeloader's at the door leave?"

Lady Avarius replied, "Hey, I've answered the two for the last two weeks. I bet you lost the ability to answer the door."

Brudo stubbornly said, "That couldn't be more false."

Lady Avarius asked, "Then how come you haven't answered the door yet?"

Brudo said, "Because it isn't worth my time."

Lady Avarius replied, "Just get up."

Brudo threw his newspaper at the wall and said, "Fine." He took an overdramatically long pause before getting up and walking to the door. He opened the door and saw Star. He assumed that Star was a trick or treater, because of her eccentric outfit. He said, "This isn't Halloween. Well, it's been a few months since I looked at the calendar, but I'm hoping it's not Halloween. Do you know what it's like to have to get off the couch and hand candy to overly energetic kids?" Star was hoping that she could get to the point, but she had to listen to Brudo whine about Halloween for five minutes.

Star usually tried to be nice to strangers, but Ludo's dad was driving her nuts. She burst out, "Shut up!" Brudo angrily stared at Star while Lady Avarius giggled.

Brudo's overly sensitive ego was hurt by Star's comment. He asked, "How could you say something like that to me?"

Star replied, "Hey, you're Ludo's deadbeat dad, not the King of Mewni."

Brudo asked, "Mew's knee? What happened to that Pokémon's knee?"

Star looked frustrated while saying, "Pay closer attention when people talk."

Brudo replied, "I only pay attention when people have anything interesting to say. That's why I'm not really interested in talking to you."

Star realized that she was being a little sassy, but Brudo often ruined peoples' moods. He wasn't exactly the life of the party. Star said, "I want to talk about your son."

Brudo asked, "Which of those disappointments do you want to talk about?"

Star answered, "Ludo."

Brudo folded his arms and replied, "Oh great. The worst one."

Star responded, "Your son's been causing me an endless amount of trouble."

Brudo replied, "Now you know about the pain that I had to deal with for eighteen years."

Star said, "Hey, you're the one who raised him."

Brudo replied, "He's the one who led himself into disaster. Him and his dumb lawyer friend ruined our home. Now my wife and I have to live in this mess of a house."

Star looked inside of it and saw that it was only slightly more charming than a garbage dump. She asked, "Why don't you just clean this place?"

Brudo said, "My wife and I take turns to clean the house once a month. I've been avoiding my turn for a few months."

Star sighed and replied, "I need you to talk to Ludo and convince him to stop being evil."

Brudo said, "I have no desire to talk to that monster ever again."

Star had a backup plan. She got out a small treasure chest and said, "This money can go to getting you a new castle, but only if you talk to Ludo."

Brudo's laziness was being upstaged by his greed. He drooled on the treasure chest and said, "Very well then."

Star sent Ludo a letter about the event. Ludo opened his house door and read the note. He wasn't aware that Ludo's parents were being bribed into talking to him. He thought that they actually wanted to talk to him. He had an excited look on his face while saying, "They finally want to apologize for being such grumpy jerks. This is going to be a wonderful event."

Meanwhile, Star was in at her house and was explaining to Marco Diaz about what was going on. Star said, "We might not have to deal with Ludo's evil antics ever again."

Marco asked, "But what if it fails?"

Star said, "Sheesh Marco, can't you ever be optimistic?"

Marco stubbornly replied, "Hey, I'm a very cheerful person."

Star didn't believe Marco, so she handed him half of a can of soda and said, "Here you go."

Marco asked, "Where's the other half of the soda can?"

Star pointed at him and said, "This proves that you're a pessimist."

The next day Ludo went to his parents house. He wore a fancy black suit and a white top hat. He knocked on the door while having a lighthearted smile on his face. Brudo and Lady Avarius were as lazy as ever, so Dennis opened the door. Ludo patted Dennis on the head and said, "Greetings Dennis."

Dennis noticed Ludo's positive mood, so he replied, "You seem to be doing better than before."

Ludo said, "I think I am."

Dennis replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

Brudo put down his newspaper and looked at Ludo. Lady Avarius waved to Ludo and said, "Hi son."

Ludo replied, "Hi Dad and Mom. Isn't this a great day?"

Brudo said, "Yes it is." He was far more excited about getting a new castle then he was about seeing Ludo again.

Ludo said, "I'm so glad that you invited me here."

Lady Avarius replied, "Um, yeah. We are charmed to have you back."

Ludo sat down on one of the chairs and said, "Wow, this is cleaner than I was expecting it to be."

Dennis replied, "I cleaned it. It took an hour to clean each piece of furniture."

Ludo looked at his parents and asked, "Which one of you wants to apologize first?"

Lady Avarius had a look of genuine confusion on her face while asking, "You're expecting an apology from us?"

Ludo said, "Yeah."

Brudo angrily stood up and replied, "This isn't about us apologizing you moron. You're the disgrace to the family. **You** are the one who must apologize and **I** am the one who deserves his home back."

Ludo's excitement started turning into nervous confusion while saying, "I don't understand."

Brudo replied, "You're the one who cost this family its home and you will apologize and convince that trick or treater to give me a new castle."

Ludo sighed and said, "I am sorry about costing you guys our castle."

Brudo replied, "It's about time you apologize for that."

Ludo said, "However, you're the reason I turned out as such a scoundrel. You always mocked and judged everything I did. You constantly called me a disgrace. There was no way that I would turn out good. You're tough love barely had any love. It felt more like tough hate. Why do you guys hate me so much?"

Lady Avarius patted Ludo on the hat and replied, "We don't hate you."

Ludo said, "Well, I know Dennis cares about me. He's the only member of the family who has proper manners."

Dennis replied, "Thank you Ludo."

Ludo pointed to Brudo and angrily said, "You're the one who hates me."

Brudo stubbornly replied, "I don't hate you."

Ludo said, "You've never shown me any emotions other than anger and disappointment. Is there anything about me that you're proud of?"

Brudo thought about it and replied, "Sorry, but I can't think of anything."

Ludo said, "Of course not." He started walking away.

Lady Avarius replied, "Hold on." She walked up to Ludo and gave him a hug.

Ludo asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lady Avarius said, "I don't approve of your evil schemes, but I still care about you."

Brudo said, "I care about you too Ludo. I have a lot of negative feelings about you, but it's because I'm upset about your lack of success. I want to see you become the smart, charismatic person that you might have the potential to become."

Ludo asked, "Does that mean that you guys love me?"

Lady Avarius and Dennis answered, "Yes."

Brudo said, "I guess."

Ludo and Dennis hugged each other. Afterwards, he walked up to Brudo and gave him a hug. Brudo was surprised and a little annoyed, but he accepted the hug and gave his son a hug back.

Ludo looked up at his parents and brother and said, "I have an announcement: I'm not going to go after Star Butterfly's wand anymore. From now on, I'm going to try to get magic in an honest and respectful way. Maybe I can become a wizard."

Dennis replied, "Great idea bro."

Lady Avarius said, "I'm proud of you son."

Ludo felt his heart warm up while saying, "Thank you."

Brudo looked at Ludo and asked, "Do you actually mean what you just said or are you just making crap up?"

Ludo said, "I assure you that I intend on actually accomplishing something decent this time."

Brudo replied, "Then I intend on rooting for you. Go be the best possible wizard."

Ludo said, "Thank you."

Brudo looked over at his wife. He hadn't seen her be so happy in months and he realized that he was in a better mood too. He said, "I've let my ego and laziness get in the way of being a proper husband and father and I'm sorry to all of you."

Ludo said, "I love you."

Brudo replied, "I love you too."

After an hour of the family catching up, Ludo said, "I'm going to go hit the road."

Brudo replied, "Hold on. I have something that I want you to have." He handed Ludo a newspaper.

Ludo asked, "Why are you giving me this months old newspaper?"

Brudo said, "Son, I've been reading that newspaper everyday since Thanksgiving, because I was too lazy to get new newspapers. I want you to have it as a reminder that you shouldn't be like me. Be yourself."

Ludo replied, "I will." He walked out of the house while feeling better than he had in years.

Brudo got on his coat and said, "I'm going to go get today's newspaper."

Ludo met up with Star Butterfly. Star asked, "What happened?"

Ludo looked up at Star and replied, "I gained the magical thing I thought I could never obtain: a family that cares about me."

Star smiled and said, "I'm happy to hear that." Ludo looked at Star's wand and resisted his urge to steal it. He walked away and started planning a brighter future.


End file.
